Levis
by lamia-amo
Summary: Was he a friend, foe, allie, or an enemy. Did he really take me with good intentions. I thought all of these things as I looked into his eyes, the eyes I have come to love. REVIEW PLEASE! ! ! I LOVE REVIEWS! ! ! ! !
1. Captured

_Disclamer...I do not own TT...if I did...the sixth season would be in progress...I do own Levis!!!! He is MY character..!! hehe..._

-------------------------

Raven sat in her room, simply reading. She heard a knock on her window. She dismissed it and continued to read. She heard it again; she went to the window to check on the noise.

--Meanwhile--

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a video game, Robin and Starfire were talking. When they suddenly heard Raven screaming. They all rush to her room; the door was shut and locked.

"Raven" Robin called, "We heard you scream we want to know if you are all right." no response. "IF you do not answer me Raven, I will have to knock down the door." Still no response.

"all right, don't you dare get mad at me for this." He concluded as he kicked the door open.

They all gasped as they walked in. There had clearly had been a struggle over by the window. The window was broken, and Raven's mirror was smashed. They could see slightly small

amounts of blood on the window paneling. And pieces of Ravens cloak on the side of the window sill.

"She is not here! Oh, I hope that Raven is all right!!" Starfire then gasped as she saw the blood on the side of the window "ROBIN!!! Is this Raven's Blood!!" She asked worriedly,

"I'm not sure…Cyborg can you check this blood quickly, see if it's her blood. If it isn't we might be able to find who took her. " He looked over at Cyborg.

"Yea, just let me get a little sample." He then placed it under a scanner. "well" he sighed before he went on. "Raven's blood is defiantly presented, but there is some DNA that I will

have to look at closer. There isn't as much of it. I'll have to take it to my room. I'll be back in five minutes, you guys look for more clues.

Cyborg walked quickly to his room. He took the sample of blood out and put it into his scanner. It took the computer a mimumum of two seconds for a face to pop up onto the screen.

He knew who it was imidiatly. He gritted his teeth and went straight towards Raven's room.

----------------------

**I know that this chapter is short...they wont all be this way...i promise!!! next chapter will switch from Raven's perspective to the team's perspective. I will have the next chapter up in a maximum of two hours!!!**


	2. Awakening

_Disclaimer...I still do not own TT...And I still own Levis_

_---------------_

_Raven's POV_

_--------------_

I woke with a start, I had had a nightmare that I could not remember. I looked around the room as I realized that it was not mine. It was a rather small room. With a

simple, small bed on a wall on the right side of the door. It had a simple wooden dresser on the opposite corner of the room. Beside the bed was a standing jewelery box;

with a small decorative mirror above it. I ran my finger over the side. It was a beautiful, smoothe, dark wood, with circular patterns from the unique tree's induviduality. I

was about to open the lid of it to look to see what treasures could be found. But I was interupted by footsteps in what I suspected was a hall outside of the door. They

were coming my way i was sure.

As they got closer, I realized that there were two pairs of footsteps. One pair, was gentle and light, the same time it was strong and had sence of authority. The other pair,

were much lighter than the other pair. These footsteps were much more stealthlike. These footsteps were not always sure of themselves. I didnt think that that pair had a

very high place in authority. Or nothing agaist its companion anyway. I could instantly tell that both were men.

I slid back under the heavy quilt that lay over half of my body. I soon heard the sounds outside of the door. I could hear light bickering between the two men. I guessed

that one must be my capture. The large figure that had knocked me out sudennly and without warning...I did not have any time to defend myself. I was then cut off of my

train of thought as the door of the room opened uprutly.

--------------------------

Team POV

-------------------------

Cyborg walked back into Raven's room.

"Robin", He waved him over.

"Did you find the other DNA." Robin asked worriedly.

"Oh yea...I found him all right. And you aint gonna like it one bit. Red X's face imidiatly came on to the screen after 2 seconds. But what I want to know is what He wants

with Raven." He finished while Robin

Took in all of the information.

"Thank you Cy. come on. lets tell the others what you found." He began to walk towards them with Cyborg following behind.

"Allright team," he began as they were in the common room once again. "From the DNA found in the other sample of blood, it looks like Red X lost a little blood back there

as well. This is the worst thing he has done so far. We will track him down...and make sure that if Raven has one scratch on her..." He stopped mid-sectence. "He wont

get away with this one."

-----------------------------

**the next chapter should be longer than this one...note the should be...and the next chapter should be up by tomorrow...note the should be...**


	3. Blue Eyes

_Disclaimer...and again I still do not and will not own TT. And Levis is still mine!!_

_-----------------------_

"I lost my train of thought as the door abruptly opened"

_------------------------_

_**Raven POV**_

_-----------------------_

I closed my eyes and focused on the voices, not five feet from me, as the door clossed shut.

The first voice was one I did not recognize. It was deep and manly, but gental and smoothe. The voice was agravated at the moment.

The other voice was one that I know well. And he must have been the second pair of footsteps that i had heard. That man was none other than Red X. I was surprised that he was working for someone. But I stopped my questionings to listen to their conversation.

"I told you to give her to me unharmed" the deeper vioce said. "And here you bring her to me with scratches over her arms, and legs, with a gash in her for head...this is unexceptable." It whispered harshly.

"I had no other way to seize her!" X explained "I was not going to try to take her while she was conscious!!!! I would have to be suicidal. I have faught her before!! I knew that the only way to get her to you was in an unconscious state."

"Did you have to bash her over the head"

"Yes I did!!" X said slowly. "I was not going to bring her down with my bare hands!! not when she has conscious."

The other man seemed to take in the information without interest. He paused for one minute until he responed,

"Fine, but go get some gauze, quickly. She is awake, I am going to clean her up. And you are already on thin ice...if you dont make it here in two minutes..." he did not have to finish his sentence.

I froze when he stated that I was awake. I did not breath. I could hear him walking towards the bed.

"You were good, I had to really listen to your breathing, I thought you were still sleeping." His voice no longer had a harsh tone to is. It was gentle and it flowed like a gentle river. "You need to sit up now Raven. You have cuts on your arms and a gash on your forehead that I need to clean, Come. "

I was mezmerized by his voice and he did not have to ask twice. It was like a gentle persuasion. I could not explain it. I slowly sat up and looked the man in the face. I had become speachless...not that I needed to talk...but I dont think I have ever seen a more handsome face in all of my 17 years.

He had jet black hair, it was long for a mens hair cut. It came in choppy layers around his face. He had a square jaw, and high cheekbones. But what got me stuck were his eyes. They were a piercingly, bright blue, with darker tints around his pupil and almost white along the edge of his iris.

i was very embarissed of myself as I looked, thinking these things. I had a hard time not busting the mirror beside of me.

He must have noticed me goggling at him. Because he let out a whispered chuckle. Then Red X came into the room once more. Carrying a pile of gauxe and some kind of pain killer.

The man looked back to me.

"Can I see your arm please." He asked politley. I slowly handed him my arm as he placed gauze where glass, among other things had split my skin.

When he was done with my arms he moved to my forehead. He moved very gently, as to not harm me anymore than I all ready was. He placed a peice of gauze over the gash.

He looked at me again.

"Would you like to have someing to drink, I have tea...heard it was your favorite." He asked me gently.

Some how I mustered a yes, It was a remarkable feat. i was still speachless by his features. He left me to my thoughts to get me my drink.

I then started to wonder about the rest of the team. I am sure that they heard my scream. I wonder if they are looking for me. And I know that I had drawn blood from Red X in my faint stuggle. They most likely found it. They would have tested it. And found his DNA. But how will they find me...

And as I was laying down waiting for my drink, I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I began to drift back to sleep. Before I could go completely into my dreams, another thought occured ot me, why was this man being so gental and nice to me if he set up my capture?? I finally went into my dreams as I heard the door open, and the sound of a glass hitting the jewlery box beside of the bed.

---------------

_**Robin POV**_

---------------

I felt like a failure...I had failed at being a leader...I had let one of my team get captured.

I looked over at the sleeping form of starfire. We were on the couch, taking shifts. In case Raven came back. We would search in the morning. I had tried to tell Star to go back to bed, and she stubbornly refused. I was perfectly capable of keeping watch by myself. The others also refused, well, exept for bb. When I told them that we did not need to take shifts.

I decided to see if i could locate Red X anywhere. I slowly sat up from the couch, and made my way over to the computers. I sat down and started it up. It took a total of five seconds to load.

I heard starfire shuffle the blanket that I had put over her to keep her warm. I could hear her get up and walk over to me.

"Robin," she asked me quietly. "I wish to find Raven also...but you have not slept at all sence we heard the sceam from Raven's room. And I worry for you also."

I looked up at her, sence the trip to Tokyo, it has been alittle different with us. We were considered an item, but our relationship never exactly got anywhere.

"I will be fine, but you on the otherhand need your sleep." I said smoothly.

"but..." she sighed "do you promise me that when the others come to fufill their shift that you will come to bed." she asked.

Okay...now...yea we sleep in the same room on the same bed...but neither of us think anything of it.

"Yes Star I promise" I stood up to kiss her on the cheek before she left for our room.

-----------------

**Yes there is minor RobStar in this Story...only minor...**

**Next shapter will either be up later today or tomorrow**


	4. Watching

_Disclaimer...for the last time I do not own tt..only the amazing Levis...hehe_

**Do not worry I have not yet died...just grounded...then a bunch of school stuff...then alot of drama with my friends...so...I have not been able to update...although...It seems like no one is really caring sence no one has complained yet!!! REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!! That is what i am inspired by!!! So I know I am not humiliating myself on here by putting peices of crap writtings up for amazing readers and writters ot read...anyway...onward...**

_-------------------_

_"As I slipped into my dreams, I heard the door open. and the sound of glass hit the jewelry box beside the bed"_

_-----------------_

I woke up abrutly once again. I guessed that I have not been asleep for long. Becase the cup beside of me was steaming.

As I sipped on the tea, I tried to calculate what day and time that it was. I guessed that it was probably the day after my capture. Unless, of course I had been asleep for longer than I thought, the first time I woke in this room. But that was not likely, sence it seemed like the man had not yet seen me, for he was upset that I had been hurt during my capture. Which had still puzzled me, why capture someone and then be upset for a few scratches. I couldnt understand it.

The door interupted my thoughts, it opened and showed a smaller man that had to have been RedX. He seemed to feel awkward around me, I would of too if I were him. He came and filled my tea back up and then started to leave again, but something compelled me to stop him.

"Wait," I called after him, "wait"

He seemed surprised that I had called him. "Yes" he said coutiously

"Can I talk to the...other...man...the one that cleaned my cuts...what is his name." He looked like he was fighting on wether or not to tell me any answers. He didnt have to think too long, because at that moment the man walked through the door and dismissed him.

"Was I called," He asked inoccently.

"Yes you were, I want to know were I am, were my friends are, why I am whereever I am, and who the hell you are!!" I finished with acid in my voice.

"You, Raven, are in the place that I live, your friends are saftly at your home, you are here for yous and my intentions, and I am Levis," He stopped his answering with a strange tone to his voice, almost compelling. Making me want to go closer to him, but I stayed were I was, I was determined that I was going to say right there. I decided to ask him another question.

"What do you mean by my and your intentions, I dont want to be here, I didnt wish to be here. And what do YOU want with me: Ransom Money from my friends, going to take over the world like any other Spychopath..." He cut me off there. The look on his face when I accused him of being insane shouldnt have been on a face like his. It was almost like a pout, kind of like one of those puppy dog faces that BB does sometimes. It almost got me laughing histerically, but I controlled myself.

"I can promise you," he began, "That I did not take you for my own personal gain, This was for your own...I will talk to you soon, just not at this moment, you should get more sleep, I do not think you have gotten enough, you look very tiered." And the truth was that I was still very tiered. That was strange. I didnt think it showed on my face that much. I watched him turn on his heels and leave the direction he had come. To leave me in my own thoughts.

I had decided to finish my tea and then to go back to sleep. I picked up my cup, and then remembered that the jewelry box beside of me had a lid that would open, It suddenly made me curious, wondering if anything was really inside of it. I got up and set my cup ontop of the dresser on the other side of the room. I came back over to the stand. I let my fingers trail over the beautiful designs again. I gently grabbed the edge of the lid with my fingers. I gasped as I looked at the contents. It was filled with all different kinds of braclets and necklaces. I then noticed smalled compartments on the side. I opened them up and looked at all of the beautiful earings and different arrays of pins. They were all very beautiful, they were not goddy, or girly, they were something that I, I could actually see myself wearing.

I froze as the door began to open and the man, Levis, walked into the room. I gasped and shut the small compartments and the lid. He let out a light chuckle as he watched me.

"I was wondering when you were going to find that, I was surprised you didnt well before now." He again to silently chuckle "I heard a noise and decided to check on you. I will let you go back to your...sleeping."

I stared at him while he walked out of the room. I felt unusually tiered now and decided that I could no longer do my searching . I climbed into the bed to fall asleep. It took me a while. But I left my eyes closed until I could finally feel myself going uncosciouse. Right before I fell into my dreams, I could have sworn I heard the faitest of footsteps beside of me. Not in a kind of ghostly presense, but almost like something, somewhat, looking over me, like someone whatching over me.

-----------------

Team POV

-----------------

That morning, they had found no trace of RedX or Raven. They then went on with there plan to search around the city, looking in all of the possible hidouts RedX could have possibly aquired.

Later in the evening, A thought accured to Cyborg. He took his communicator out, for they were all searching different parts of the city. He conntacted Robin.

"Yo Rob" He said talking into the small device.

"Did you find something Cy" Robin asked hopeful.

"No, sorry Rob, but I've been thinking. Could RedX have pulled everything off by himself. I mean he left asolutly no trail except for the blood he left at the window. Could he have possibly got help from someone else, someone even more experienced."

The look on Robin's face faultered "You dont think..." Before He could finish Cy cut him off.

"I didnt mean you needed to get caried away Rob."

"I know Cy, but thats the only thing going through my mind, what if Slade hired RedX to capture raven for him, And then Red would get some type of great award. But even if I am right, Why does Slade want Raven, Everything with her father is over. He cant get anything out of that anymore. I am so confused. There was no reason to capture her at this moment."

"Rob stop, We'll find her, we always do."

"What if this is that one exeption" Cy couldnt answer that question and just decided to leave Robin to his mopping and contunue to search.


	5. Explanations part 1

_Disclaimer --- I still do not own the wonderful world of the Titans. So stop asking!!!_

_------------_

_**Raven POV**_

_-------------_

I woke up slowly this time. Not jumpy like I had been. I got up out of the bed so I could reach the cup that I had just noticed sitting on a dresser...wait...This wasn't the room I had been in for the past day...and...a half I think. It was much more spaciouse. With much more decorations. It didnt look like a prison room, It looks...comforting...almost...

It had a dark floor with a lighter shade rug in the middle, were I was standing. I looked down and saw a beautiful scene in the woods with a pack of wolves in the center. It had a bigger bed than the other room had. Maybe a Queen sized, I looked closer to it and saw very beautiful carving on the headbord and footbord. Then I felt it. It had to have been made out of pure onix. The blankets were fur. I could only guess at the kind. I thought it might have been wolf, but I wasnt sure. The walls were dark, but there were designed etched into the walls, That I noticed were made of stone. There were star patters among other things. Painted slighty lighter shades than the dark walls. Making them slightly visible. The room also had a large dresser, the one that I began to pick the cup up off of. It had the same designs on it as the head and footbord. There were a few end tables in a few of the corners of the room. They each held some type of art work. I then noticed the reason why I was able to see these things, for there were no windows in this room either. It had an overhead light. It was dim, but it was light enough to read and write if needed. It had swirly patterns etched into the cover. Which made disigns appear on the walls and everywere else the light might touch.

While I was searching the room, I never noticed that there was another smaller bed on the farthest wall. It was as small as the one in my first room, if not smaller. When I got closer I noticed that someone had slept there recently, the blankets were even still warm from someones body heat...then it hit me...This was his room. I didnt know why the thought came to me. But I must have been right, for, as soon as I thought those words, Levis came through the door.

"Hello Raven" he said smoothly "I see that you are taking a liking to your new room." Wait...my. new. room...but

"How did I get here" I asked, a little scarred to know the answer. After a few seconds he started to silently chuckle.

"I carried you of course." He sounded like it should have been obviouse.

"Why did you give me this room" I had to know if it was his.

"Well, there was simply someone who needed a room, so I gave them your old room and gave you the only open room." He paused there for a few moments. "my room." He finally said.

"Why your room, Wasn't there someother room you could have stuck me in. Anywhere else. Why would you throw yourself out of your own bed just to keep your own hostage happy...isn't that just alittle odd, just a little. You treat me like your own personal guest. Arn't you supposed to supposed to be threatning me, telling me all about your evil plans about how when my friends finally find me that you are going to enjoy finally distroying the Teen Titans. Just like they all do." Ater I was done with my rant. He did something that I was not expecting.

---------------------

**Am I evil for leaving it there...or does anyone care : ( sigh oh well, I will just see what you say, Dont worry you will not have to wait for long.**

-----------------

Team POV

----------------

The searches have still turned out to be nothing. No trails, No clues, No nothing. That night the Titans went back to their tower; exhausted and destressed about their missing teamate's capture. Robin had been leaning towards his Slade theory even more as the day had gone by. He was convinced that Slade had something to do with Raven's disappearance. He just didnt know how to piece it all together. There was just no need for him to take her. He didnt see any reason for it.

He was currently sitting on his bed thinking over all of these events when he heard the door to his room open, and Starfire intered the room. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Please come sit with the rest of us. We want your company Robin. I want your company. I miss you" She pleaded with a begging expression layed out over her features. "We all worry for Raven, but it will not help her any for you to be like this. Or for us to be too tiered to look for her any longer." Robin finally looked her into her eyes.

"Star..." But he couldnt think of anything to say.

"Please Robin"

He finally gave up. He stood up and hugged her before they walked out into the hallway, where you could here the far off talking of the other Titans.

And only seconds after they left, the alarm went off.

---------------

**Was it horrible, terrifying, good, or excelent...tell me in those preciouse little things they call reviews.!!! you know that little purple button...yea...you know the one!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Explanations Part 2

_Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Teen Titans, except for the amazing Levis!!!_

_---------------_

_"After I was done with my rant, he did something I was not expecting"_

--------------

_**Raven's POV**_

--------------

He laughed. That was the very last thing that I expected. It finally clarified that he was legally insane.

"why are you laughing" I asked, very curious to see his answer

"You. Now if you let me explain. I will tell you everything: who I am, why I took you. I will let you contact your friends if you wish. On a few conditions of course. So," He walked over the the side of the larger bed and sat down. "come sit with me." He finished.

I stared for a few seconds until I realized that it looked rediculous. I made my way over to the bed and sat about a foot away from him. He put a fake pout on his features, making it seem like he was hurt by the gesture. But smiled and looked away from me as he started to talk.

"I am not evil, I did not take you for any of the reasons that you think I did. I saved you from going into something like that." He paused to see how I was taking what he was saying. I kept my features in a safe expression. But in reality I was deeply confused. He then contunued. "Some one I know was going to kidnap you that night. I found out two weeks prier. I decided that the best way to protect you was to take you myself. So I made my own plans. Hopeing that the man was not on to what I was planning. Well, he found out, and decided to take action earlier, much ealier, a week to be exact. And I didnt find out until He was outside of your home. So, I frantically went into action and played out my plan faster then I wanted. And that is why you were hurt. I dont think you saw that there were actually two people in your bedroom that night. But the man was there also. The boy I hired wasnt the one to strike you first, It was the other man. After that happened I was half tempted to come get you myself, but then you screamed and the other man ran off, thinking that your friends would get there before he got the upper hand. And I think you should know what happened after all of that." He stopped again to see my expression. I only let one out, surprise. But I was also feeling many other things, I almost busted everything glass in the whole room. But stopped myself before it got out of control. My eyes urged him to continue with his story. and he spoke again. "That is all that happened up to what you would be able to remember." He stopped talking again, and I let my questions out.

"So who was the other man, how do you know him, when can I talk to my friends, can I go back to my friends, Why did it matter to you if I got captured or not, why did the other man want me, why..." He cut me off before I could ask more questions.

"Okay, okay, enough. I will answer all of these questions, just give me a minute. alright, the first one. The man is named Noctis, I know him because he is my brother, You can talk to your friends soon, you can see your friends, as long as you tell them that I did not take you for any evil reason and they do not arrest me; if you want to go back, the kidnapping of a superhereo is everyone's business, He wanted you for all of the reasons that you stated earlier. Am I fiished." I couldnt remember the next question I was going to ask, so I just nodded, bacasue something he had said stunned me, and I couldnt exaclty speak at the moment. He seemed to notice this fact because a look of concern came over his face as he asked me a question.

"Raven, are you okay." He asked quietly.

"Can I ask one more question, and you have to promise that you will answer it." I looked him straight in the eyes, and I could see the caution in his eyes.

"allright." He finally answered after moments of silence.

"Why did you say," I watched his expression change to surprise to caution again, then to fear. " 'if you want to leave' " I finished my question and waited for my answer.

"well, if you went back, he would problably go for you again, I was giving you the option of staying here until he gave up or going back to your home and take that chance." I looked at him with confusion, becasue I could tell that there was hidden meaning to his words, and that what he said was not the truth. but I let it go and focused on something else.

"You know I am a big girl. If he comes for me again, I am pretty sure that I could fend for myself." I was surprised to see a hurt expression strike across his handsome...no...his face. I scolded Compasion for that and was going to continue with my thoughts, but his voice stopped me.

"Yes I know, I was just giving you the option. Now, would you like to contat you friends now. And tell them that you are fine. And :depending on what you decide, when you will be going back to your home. I will leave now so that you may talk with them. I will be back in ten minutes." He then took my comunicator out of one of his many pockets in his pants. I took it from him as he walked out of the room. I stared down at the yellow and black piece of technology in my hand, and began to contact Robin.

---------------

**_Robin POV_**

---------------

We still had no trail to Red X, or Slade, or Raven. I was getting very anxious. The whole rest of the team was on edge, we all missed Raven, and I realized that without her, this team would fall apart. Just like it was supposed to when Starfire went into the future with Warp. We would fall apart. If we lost Raven, we would lose this team; I dont think I would be able the handle that.

I sat on the couch with Starfire leaning on me with her head on my shoulder, sleeping. We had been here like this for a while. Then, making me jump, my comunicator went off. I picked it up quickly hoping it was one of the team giving me news that they found a trace of someone. I was shocked to see Raven's face on the screen, and then some more shock added to that to see her smiling. I could only guess that it was because of my expression.

"RAVEN!!" I said, a little too loudly, waking Star.

"what." Star said in a sleepy voice.

"STAR!! RAVEN IS ON MY COMUNICATOR!!" I said happily. She sat upright at the sound of this, she then grabbed the device out of my hand so that she could see it for herself.

"OH!! FRIEND RAVEN!! YOU ARE UNHARMMED!!!! We have been doing terribly without you!! Where are you, when are you comming back, Who took you, why..." Raven cut Star off before she could say another question.

"Star calm down. Please." She said quietly. "Yes I am fine, I am unharmed, and I have no idea where I am, but I am fine. I am not sure when I will be comming back, I will talk to Levis when he comes back, And I wll give you the long version of what happened later, but I need you to give the comunicator back to Robin please."

"But, but, but, but,..." Star pouted. Then she sighed. "Fine, here Robin" She handed the device back to me.

"Hi, so how much are you going to tell me."

"The short version. okay, A man named Noctis was going to take me, then Levis, his brother, found out, and decided to intervien, he thought that the best way to do this was to take me himself. So he made his plans. But Noctis found out, and left to capture me a week earlier than planned. Levis realized this too late, Noctis was allready at the Tower. So he too fast action, he sent Red out to get me, he hired him to do this by the way. After I screamed Noctis left, Scarred that you guys would come before he could get me out himself, that is when Red nocked me out and took me to Levis." She finished. I just stared at her.

"Raven, who is this Levis, and who the hell is Noctis, and why did he want you, and why are you believing all of this so soon, What if Levis is lieing to you." I finished my rant and looked Raven in the eyes through the screen. She didnt look very happy.

"I trust Levis, I know nothing about Noctis, except for, He is Levis' brother. I am not sure why He wanted me, Levis didnt tell me exaclty why." She stopped talking then and turned her head twards what I suspected to be the door. I then heard it open and close shut. I heard footsteps comming closer to where she was. then a man's face appeared on the screen, I could only guess that this was Levis.

"Hello," He said.

"Hi," I answered back with venom in my voice.

"It doesnt sound like your too happy with me Robin, dont worry I wont hurt her. I did protect her in the first place didnt I. What would be the purpose of hurting her." I saw Raven playfully smack him on the arm and take the comunicator back from him. And she was smiling.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"uhh...yea...Why cant you come back, if he isnt keeping you for a ... you know...bad reason...Why wont he let you go. I am pretty sure that we can keep you safe here." I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, he said it was my choice, but..."

--------------

**Yes, I am leaving it here...I will try not to take to long with the next chapter...But I am in my Freshmen year in Highschool...and...you know...Lots of school stuff, So I will try my hardest!!! **

**-lamia-amo**


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything except for Levis.

---------------------

_"Well, he said it was my choice, but..."_

---------------------

**Raven's POV**

---------------------

"...I dont know if I want to come home yet...I mean...I feel very safe here...and...and I think I am...I dont know...I want to stay for a while"

"But Rae," I could feel the hurt in Robin's voice...pleading for me to say anything else but that. "We miss you...alot...if you dont come home...I dont know what would happen to this team...you should see us right now...you should see Beast boy...he is miserable...he wont even eat...or play video games...Cyborg wont work on his car without you...and Starfire...she wont go to the mall anymore...And...I just cant train anymore..."

I felt stunned by his statments. I just couldnt believe that they missed me that much...It didnt exaclty feel right...that they...would...miss me...that much...

I was glad...at that moment...that Levis had left the room when I took the comunicator out of his hand.

I looked at Robin through the comunicator. I could clearly see the pain in his eyes...calling to me...telling me that I had to come home...to comfort him...and the rest of my team...Then I decided that I wanted to talk to all of them...

"Robin...could you put me on the computer in the Common Room...I want to talk with every one...is that okay.."

"Yea sure.."

----------

**Robin's POV**

----------

I went to the intercome and announced that everyone needed to meet in the Common Room...Imediatly...So that we could have a meeting about Raven...I knew if I threw that in...Everyone would be there in an instant.

Just as I said they sould be...Everyone was there in the next ten seconds...The look on all of their faces were pricless when they saw that Raven was on the screen...smiling...

"Hey guys..." She announced... "How are you doing"

"where have you been Girl!!! Do you know how long we have been looking for you!!! Or how long we have stayed up looking for the Bastard that took you!!!!..."

"Cy calm down...I'm fine...dont worry...I'll tell you everything...just give me a minute."

"So...I'm wait'n for that explaination!!" Raven then sighed...

"Allright...Jeez...I am fine...I am in no harm...okay...thats all I'm going to tell you right now...now...I dont want you guys to worry about me anymore...like I have heard you have been doing...please...you cant worry so much about me...promise you wont anymore...please..."

We all sighed. We relunctantly shook our heads 'yes'. And watched as the screen before us started to static...and go black...

--------

**Wow...Its been awhile...sorry for that...anyway...This is what I have gotten so far...I am kinda at a writers block right now...so bare with me in the next few chapters...because they will either be very short...a long time apart...or both...**


End file.
